


The Common Thread

by MianMimi



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Kaerdo, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Mordo, Omegaverse, Original Character(s), strordo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 08:58:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11964078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MianMimi/pseuds/MianMimi
Summary: Two children spend the afternoon with their mother and leave with a promise they're determined to keep. Omegaverse.





	The Common Thread

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Omegaverse, so naturally there’s mpreg ^^. Have some omega Karl snuggling with his children. There is angst in this but that’s expected when you have Karl in there. Also male omegas that give birth are referred to as mothers/mama’s here, just so it's not confusing when pinpointing which parent I’m talking about.
> 
> There’s also past miscarriage, non-con/dub-con, and abusive relationships. Karl’s had a rough life folks D: He didn’t get those scars baking cookies. 
> 
> Based on an RP with the lovely banbiV that we did ages ago. I tried to remember as much of it as I could XD

“Hurry up will you?” The girl turned around and motioned her brother to follow. 

“We’re so dead if we get caught Lu!” The small boy scampered after his sister as they headed down the hallway. He was just shy of ten years old, tiny and thin even by omega standards. He nearly tripped over his robes as he tried to keep up.

“Lu, are you even listening?” The boy spun around when he heard a creaking door snap open. The poor thing had the imagination of three children combined, and his active mind already made up ten different scenarios of what could happen if they got caught. Each possibility grew worse with each step they took, all the outcomes ending with them both in mortal peril.

“Oh stop thinking too much Damian. Just follow me.” The girl was younger but taller. Her voice was lighter and sharper than her timid brother’s. She glanced back at him, her wide doe eyes appearing deceptively soft in the fading daylight. In one second they were kind, regarding him with gentle pity. Barely a blink later and those same wide eyes were sharp, fiery, impatient, making the boy feel even smaller than he already was. 

“For the last time Damy, keep up.”

Unlike her skittish, nervous brother the girl moved without a twinge of fear. She owned each step like a proper lady who ruled the halls and everything within them. It was one of her few foolish qualities, to believe she was invincible and above keeping rules. She shared that attribute with her father, and just like him she had little time for reprimands.

“Lucy--”

“We’ll only get caught if you keep yapping,” she lifted a finger to her lips to shush the anxious boy. Sensing a pair of quick footsteps heading their way, she grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the next corner of the hallway. 

“You can stop pulling me around. I’m still older than you,” he mumbled beneath his breath. Annoyed, he yanked his hand from her grip. 

“By barely a year,” she smirked as they escaped to the courtyard, “So it doesn't really count now does it?”

The autumn evening was cool, breezy, and solemn with silence. The trees swayed gently, their crisp fiery leaves glowing in the late light of day. The children felt the wonderful change in the air, where the muggy heat of summer gave way to the welcome chill of fall.

“You brought the baked apples right? Mama loves those,” Lucy said. 

She tried multiple times to bake them herself, every attempt turning into a bigger fire hazard than the last. She didn't have the finesse for it, the kitchen staff confessed after much hesitation. It was one of the few things her brother excelled at. The boy had very meticulous, steady, patient hands that learned quickly. His impeccable memory didn’t hurt either. The little omega could watch someone bake a pie once, memorize the steps, and repeat it with near-perfect execution. Damien was a sponge when it came to knowledge, forever hungry to learn and explore new skills. 

None of which were very desirable traits of a respectable omega.

“Yeah, but I think he likes plum dumplings the best,” Damian said. His fingers tugged on the shoulder straps of his little knapsack where he stuffed the sweet contraband. 

“You mean you like plum dumplings the best,” Lucy replied. Damian’s hands were still a bit sticky and purple from the last dumpling he shoved down before their excursion. 

“We both do,” Damian said, wiping his fingers on the front of his blue tunic. Lucy sighed. Her brother knew better than to do that. It was not becoming of an omega to have such poor etiquette. 

“Right,” Lucy rolled her eyes. “You better quit nibbling them! Those are for Mama and the baby.”

“It was just a bite…”

There were very few things the two children agreed on. They seemed to be engaged in a constant debate, a never-ending give and take, push and pull, with plenty of bruised feelings and childhood squabbles to fill a lifetime. But if there was one thing that never failed to unite them it was the simple, deep, abiding love they shared for their mother. 

They agreed that he loved watching the sun sinking behind the trees as day succumbed to the veil of night. They agreed that the best songs were the ones he’d sing to them as he lulled them to sleep. They agreed that the most welcomed fragrance was his warm, earthy scent washing over them as they laid tucked against his chest. His arms were strong, secure, and the best place to hide. They agreed that their mother smelled, sounded, and felt like home. 

And they also agreed that one month was far too long to be without him. So they found themselves conspiring, forming their brief alliance in the common interest of seeing their beloved mother again. They’d be happy even if their mission only granted them an hour or two. They wished for just enough time to see him, hug him, and tell him how much he was missed. And of course, to see how the growing baby was doing. 

“Almost there. Hurry up!”

“Would you stop bossing me around. I’m--”

“Older?” She rolled her eyes, “C’mon Damian don't try that again. It doesn't matter if you're two, three, or even four years older. You’re still the omega and I'm still the alpha. So don’t worry your pretty omega head.” 

Her hand bounced gently on his billowing, wavy hair that spilled beneath the paperboy cap he wore. She tucked the curls back in and snugged the hat securely on his head. It was one of her ways to show affection, to ensure one looked decent and presentable. Besides, their mother wouldn’t want his precious favorite to look so messy. 

“All better little omega?” she laughed. Although she was barely a year younger than him, and a girl at that, she already exceeded him in height. It was one of many traits she inherited from her generous father. 

“Oh stop it Lu,” Damien fussed with his hat, ruining her work. “You sound like Papa when he talks to Mama. You know Mama doesn’t like it and I don’t either.”

“So touchy,” Lucy shrugged. She didn’t quite understand why her brother was easily worked up about such things, “Must be an omega thing.”

“Spoken like a true alpha,” Damian mumbled. His rubbed the back of his neck, eyes darting around as if expecting someone to pop up and catch him, dragging them away by their heels as they kicked and screamed. Well, Lucy would kick and threat. Damian was more known to scream and cry. 

“I don’t really think this is a good idea Lu,” Damian said. “Papa said no visitors for Ma. If we get caught--”

“Which we won’t.”

“What if we do? Papa’s gonna get mad--”

“Just leave Papa to me,” Lucy sighed. “The worst he’s gonna do is yell at us.”

“Maybe for you. But he’s gonna get more mad at me, I just know. Omegas shouldn’t be….you know, breaking rules and stuff,” the small boy looked down at his feet sheepishly. “And I don’t wanna make him hate me.”

“Would you please finally stop with that?” Lucy’s patience was quickly wearing thin, “You always wanna be babied by Mama then get all worked up when no one else does. Just because Papa doesn’t spoil you like a princess doesn’t mean he hates you.”

Damian knew better than to argue when that voice turned sharper than the edge of a knife. Especially when said argument involved their Papa. 

“C’mon, we’re almost there.” She took him by the wrist and pulled him along the stone walls. Heavy vines crawled up the ancient structure of their home and the little alpha knew exactly which ones to grab onto to scale safely to their destination. 

“Lucy...What if it doesn't hold?” Damian asked, staring at the vines his sister was tugging at. 

“Of course it's gonna hold. You can go up first,” Lucy waved him over. “I’ll follow behind and catch you if you slip.”

Damian’s gaze followed the length of the vine from its base to the path it carved along the wall. His blue eyes were big and bright, reminding Lucy of a terrified little kitten tossed to the dogs. 

“What are you waiting for?” Lucy asked. Her arms were crossed, brown eyes narrow with impatience. She was clearly resisting the urge to kick him up the vine to get him going.

“Lu--I--I’m scared,” Damian admitted, though he really didn't have to. Lucy could smell his fear as easily as she smelled the plum dumplings getting squished in the knapsack.

“When are you not?” Lucy wasn’t really expecting an answer beyond a timid whimper. Frightened was Damian’s default reaction. She decided to be kind and take her brother’s hand. If he wasn't going to help himself then she might as well do it. And then Damian spoke up, the words hushed and sad. 

“When I’m with Mama,” Damian’s beautiful blue eyes were changing again, this time shining with a tinge of cool green.“I--I’m not scared when I’m with Mama.” 

“Me too Damy,” Lucy’s voice softened. “So hurry up. The sooner you move, the more time we’ll have to see him.”

Damian nodded and took a hold of the vine. Lucy placed his foot securely on one thick tendril and instructed him on which one to grab and step on. He obeyed her, trusting that she wouldn't let him fall. She followed right behind him. Together they made an odd pair of little figures scaling the vine-thick walls of their ancient home. Damian would often stop to take a deep breath, head dizzy, eyes crossing from the height. 

“Just keep going Damy. Don't look down. Mama's waiting. Plum dumplings remember?”

“S’okay Lu,” the omega whimpered and crawled ever so slowly up as his sister encouraged him.

Damian’s sensitive, quiet soul was soft sweet honey. Lucy’s was more like a bee, small and quick, leaving you with a memorable sting when angered. Their mother once likened Damian to a rose, gentle, delicate & beloved. Damian teased Lucy, asking if that made her the thorns. She answered with a snarl and a punch on his shoulder.

Honey, bees, roses, thorns. Whatever they might be, one was not naturally found without the other. Lucy could berate her omega brother all day long, but if anyone else sneezed at him the wrong way she would be the first to clench her fist and bare her teeth.

There was a time, not too long ago, when she would have pulled him off that vine and laughed as he hit the ground. It was a public secret that Damian was their mother’s favorite. There were many occasions when they were still very little, where she’d grab his hair and thrash him around in a fit of jealousy before their mother intervened. 

Without their mother’s guidance it would have been easier for them to be enemies over allies.Yet their love for him always overshadowed any bitterness they harbored towards each other. 

He was the common thread stitching them together. And that fact alone was enough for Lucy's jealous nature to subside. So now here she was, perilously climbing up a wall, ready to catch him and drag them both up or fall with him if need be. 

She didn't recall the exact time or event that prompted her to care this much for tearful, nervous Damian. It was difficult to pinpoint when her resentment blended away to sympathy and concern. Perhaps it was when Papa started to spend more time away due to his duties as Sorcerer Supreme, leaving her with barely anyone but Damian confide in. Or maybe it was after Mama was hurt and their little sister died in his belly. 

Lucy's grip tightened as she hoisted herself up the vine. There were few precious things in the world that could daunt her. She wasn't raised to be a coward, or to be meek, after all alphas never should be. For a child of nine years, she’d seen more than most grown folks had in all their lives. It came with being her father’s daughter. You simply had to learn quickly, and stomach things that would drive lesser beings insane. She fancied herself tough, brave, and strong like her alpha father, ready to endure whatever storm would come. 

But the terrible sounds of her mother's grieving cries struck clean through her like a spear. His awful wails shattered her heart in ways no child should know. For the first time in her young life she truly began to understand the meaning of suffering and it twisted her gut. She despised those terrible cries, the wretched sobs and tears that no one could console. The sounds haunted her sleep deeper than any imagined monster ever could. And her heart was determined to never have their mother cry with such sorrow again. 

“Lu I don't think I can--” Damian started to panic anew, his right foot searching for something to step on. His little hands swung awkwardly trying to balance himself. 

“I got you. Just relax!” 

She whispered a spell, staring at a vine that was close enough to Damian’s feet. The vine curled slightly, just enough to provide her brother with a step to place his right foot on.

“You couldn't do that the whole time?” Damian foolishly looked down at her, immediately regretting it when nausea hit his tummy from the sheer height. 

“It’s a hard spell!” Lucy risked it and swatted her brother’s leg, “Like you can do any better.”

Damian immediately shut his mouth. Lucy excelled in nearly every way. Many joked that the only time Damian was ahead of her was in those first few months of life before she arrived to usurp him. She was a prodigy, a star pupil amongst her tutors, a formidable little sorceress in the making. All the praise and attention poured on her, easily sweeping her away to more advanced studies, leaving lucky Damian behind to be coddled by their mother. 

“Lu! I’m slipping!”

“You got it you little egghead. Just get a grip and keep moving!” Lucy used the spell again to coax a vine to form a step beneath Damian’s foot. The omega whimpered and secured his stance, his sweaty hand hanging on the the vine above him for dear life.

“I’m gonna fall. I’m never gonna see Mama again, or play violin with him, or learn magic, or-”

“Stop being all dramatic! You're gonna be fine.” 

Lucy stared at a thick vine just out of her brother's reach and beckoned it closer with a spell. Damian grabbed onto it, hoisting himself up with just a little more confidence.

“Besides, I can't let you die. Mama’s gonna get mad at me and that lecture is gonna be loooooong,” she teased playfully. 

“Lucy! That's not funny and you--”

“Okay, okay. I get it. I’m not funny. Sorry. Now hurry up,” she smacked his ankles. “We gotta leave before nightfall. Do you want to climb back down in the dark?”

“N-no!”

“Then go!” 

The omega scurried up the wall with the alpha making tiny steps for them along the way. While Damian was busy trying not to slip and die, Lucy was thinking back on her ill spoken tease. As much as she intended it to be light-hearted there was an awful amount of truth there. She couldn't let Damian get hurt. Well, at least not too hurt. 

With all that he’d been through the past year, Lucy knew her mother couldn't take another heartbreak. And going by the rumors she heard, apparently the great Master Mordo had plenty of heartbreak to last several lifetimes. She didn't know much of her parents’ pasts.They barely spoke of it. Which made sense to Lucy. Afterall, people don't really enjoy sharing painful things. And judging from her mother’s silence on the subject, his past must have been very painful indeed.

Her mother once said he felt as if he’d lived several lives in one. His life with a cruel grandfather, his life as a student and teacher, and then his life as a mother. The details were scarce, the first two lives forever a mystery to her. During the rare times that he spoke of it, she felt an unexplainable heaviness in his words. Without saying much at all he conveyed that his life before them was an exceptionally difficult, lonely, and painful one. Until of course, Papa's unexpected arrival.

She tried several times to ask her father about their meeting. His answers were vague, though it might have been the alpha pride that kept him from telling it all. All she gathered was that her poor father was beaten down only to be rescued and recruited by her mother. The alpha had nothing when the lovely omega found him. He was a hopeless, bitter man desperately trying to heal and restore what he lost. It warmed Lucy’s heart to think of how much more her father found on that fateful day . 

Lucy’s teachers were more forthcoming about the whole thing, telling her with smiles and laughter of her parents’ unusual courtship. Their stories were a bit skewed at times, she noticed, depending on who was telling it. What they all agreed on was that her mother happily accepted her father as his alpha. The details of when, where, and how they finally got together changed frequently. Not that it surprised Lucy very much. 

If there was one thing she was certain of, it’s that grown ups say many things and tell many lies. Except their mother of course. He was perfect in every way in their eyes. Scars and all.

“You’re doing much better,” Lucy said. “Almost there Damy, just a little more and you’ll get to eat the dumplings with Mama.”

Damian nodded and propelled his feet forward. Lucy kept herself close enough to catch him if need be. Her magic twisted around her fingers. She couldn't give her mother another reason to cry.

When their mother gave birth to a stillborn earlier that year, he was inconsolable. They barely had time with him during the awful weeks after. Papa was constantly with him, perhaps doing whatever it was alphas did to calm and assure their grieving omegas. Lucy didn’t know for sure. She only knew their mother was hurting, as they all were, and that she wanted him back so badly. 

When the children were finally allowed to see him they made the most of each second. They would curl up beside him, reading to him while he idly smiled and held them. There were times when he appeared to be drifting off, lost in some far away thought before his quiet tears fell on their books. It took time but slowly the warmth returned to him, and before long a new life took root within him.

Lucy prayed the new little one would make it. Even if it became the new favorite, or the strong alpha boy everyone was waiting for. It didn't matter as long as her mother was happy.

“Perfect! You did it!” Lucy smiled as the window to the master suite was within Damian’s reach. 

“You made the steps Lu,” Damian said. 

“Just grab onto the sill and get inside. Here,” Lucy used the spell to make the vines give her brother a final push. “And help me up once you're inside.”

“Okay,” Damian grabbed onto the ledge and swung his leg over the open window. His heart soared with relief at the feeling of his feet touching a solid, sturdy floor. Once he was inside the room he leaned over the window, reached out, and took Lucy by the hands.

She stumbled into the room, knocking into Damian. The omega yelped but managed to catch the back of her robe to keep her from falling face-first on the floor. 

The two stared at each other for a moment. A slow smile blossomed across Lucy’s face. Then she laughed. In that moment, her soft giggle reminded them both how young they actually were. Her soft, doey eyes beamed at him with pride as she declared their little victory. Then in a rare show of sweet affection, she hugged him tight. It was only then that Damian knew it was okay for him to smile too. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The familiar, sorely missed laughter immediately caught his attention. 

Karl carefully folded the letters he held and tucked them away in the pages of a book. The suite was rather large and it took him some time to walk towards the sound. His heart pounded fast. He knew those sounds, recognized each voice, both of them dearer to him than his own. 

The curtain to the open window fluttered in the breeze, filling his nostrils with the precious scents he so deeply missed. The laughter ceased when they felt his presence. His full lips parted as the two children stared up at him from their embrace. The omega’s eyes darted from the pair, to the window, and back to them again, all the while growing wider when he realized what they’d done. All three were silent for a moment. Then Karl did what his children knew him for the best. 

“What has gotten into your minds! Climbing up walls like that!” 

He rushed to them, knelt down and swooped them in his arms. He pressed them so hard against his chest he could feel their warm tears squeezing out, soaking his tunic. Their hands gripped his robes tight, as if he was the only vine in the world that could keep them from falling.

“Surprise?” Damian started off with smile that quickly turned into a sob. He wiped his face with the back of his oversized sleeve. 

Karl gently cupped his son’s face. Damian took nearly every feature from his father, from the fair skin, gangling limbs, and to those ever-changing eyes that revealed every single emotion. He could bet that in a few years the round, youthful face would sharpen to form high cheekbones and a defined jaw. It was openly said that Damian would grow into a great beauty, one that could bring trouble to his parents if they didn’t watch him closely. Karl dreaded that day every time he looked into his son’s innocent, trusting eyes.

“Were you surprised Mama?” Lucy asked. “Sorry we made you worry again.”

Karl smiled softly as he brushed his daughter’s thick curls. He kissed her temple, then Damian’s cheek, inhaling their scents in deep breaths. He hugged the children against his heart greedily, as if making up for the time they lost. 

“You shouldn’t have risked that,” Karl kissed the tops of their heads. “You could have fallen! Do you know what that would do to me? Since when did you two learn to break your father’s rules?”

Karl didn’t have the energy to properly scold them. His senses were drowned in the simple joy of having them in his arms. 

“Since we didn’t see you for a month,” Lucy pouted. “A whole damn month Mama!”

“Language little lady,” Karl said playfully. “I taught you better than that.”

“Sorry Mama…” Lucy buried her face into the crook of Karl’ neck, smiling as her mother’s scent filled her senses again, “It was just too long! I missed you lots.”

“Me too!” Damian said, slightly shoving Lucy to make room for himself. “I did too Mama!”

“If you only knew how much I missed both of you,” Karl smiled sadly. “But you two understand why I must remain here right?”

Damian nodded, his little hand pressing against his mother’s belly. Even through the multiple layers of robes the gentle bump could be seen.

“So baby doesn’t get hurt,” Lucy said. She pulled Damian’s hand away. The omega blushed, looking away as if he’d done something wrong. 

“Yes,” Karl answered. He took both of their hands and placed it over his tummy. “I think he’ll be alright if his siblings gave him a little greeting though. He must get tired of hearing my voice all the time.”

“Another brother?” Lucy asked, frowning a bit. Damian’s eyes however, were bright blue with excitement.

“We’re not sure just yet. I just have a strong feeling.” Karl said.

“Hi baby brother,” Damian said, gently tapping the belly. “Finally I’ll have someone on my side! We get to outnumber Lu!”

“But wait! If you choose my side, I promise to give you half of my deserts.” Lucy whispered to the sleeping baby, “And all of Damy’s!”

“What? No fair!” Damian whined, “You know I can’t give up dessert.”

Karl laughed, stood up, and took each child by the hand.

“I don’t want any of you to be taking sides,” Karl said as he lead them away from the window. He looked at his son, then his daughter, and finally the swell housing the little one still growing. “I’ve told you this many times before. You’re all on the same team. You must all help each other.”

“Like Lucy helping me climb the wall?” 

Karl sighed and nodded.

“Yes, like Lucy helped you climb the wall. Which, by the way was a completely foolish thing to do. You could have been seriously hurt-”

“But we got to see you again Mama,” Lucy squeezed his hand with an apologetic smile, “It was worth it! Oh I almost forgot! Damy, you have the treats right?”

“Oh yeah,” Damian ran to the table and rolled the contents of this knapsack on the surface. 

Out came a small tin of colored pencils, some charcoal, some and crayons, all of them broken into various pieces. A stack of small square papers were tied together with some string, along with a paper bag filled with candied fruits and nuts. There was a little box of chocolates, the toffee crusted ones already eaten during packing thanks to Damian. 

“And we got you some Gomboti,” Lucy said proudly. “Damy made it himself.” 

She lifted a paper bag to her mother and opened it to reveal the slight squished dumplings inside.

“It’s not very good,” Damian said bashfully. “The plums could be sweeter. I’ll do better next time Mama...”

Karl’s eyes watered at their gifts. It might have been plain to most, but to him it felt like someone opened a treasure chest he’d long lost the key to. He reached into the bag to take out a sample of the gooey, buttery treat.

“Oh wait Mama,” Lucy touched the dumpling in his hand, waving her fingers quickly over it. He felt the dessert warming up slightly. “There you go! All heated up for you.”

“Show off,” Damian muttered beneath his breath. 

“This is wonderful!” Karl declared before his sensitive son could mope. “You’ve made me so happy with these gifts. Come here my loves. There’s too much for me to finish by myself.” 

Karl fixed the table so all the desserts were neatly arranged. Not that it mattered much because his children were already diving their eager hands into everything. The plum dumplings truly were impressive, and they were the first to disappear. The tender, pillowy treat left sugary bread crumbs all over the children’s hands.

It warmed Karl’s heart to see Lucy fussing and taking a napkin to wipe her brother’s hands and mouth clean. She wasn’t exactly the softest soul but she was a terribly sincere one. She took care of those she loved, even if she did go about it in rougher ways. He felt as if he could watch them like this forever, free of their usual bickering and rivalry. The children, by virtue of their birth alone, already had so many enemies they weren’t yet aware of. Karl didn’t wish for them to be divided. Not if he could help it. 

The conversation turned to magic somewhere between the candied fruits and the chocolates. Lucy spoke of her lessons with great pride, showing off her skills by igniting the candles in the room with easy snaps of her fingers. Damian tried to copy her, only to have the one speck he managed to conjure poof into a pathetic puff of smoke. 

“It’s alright my son,” Karl said when Damian’s shoulders slumped and the drive was gone from his eyes. “You can try again when you’re ready. Practice means everything to a sorcerer.”

“I’m never gonna be as strong as Lu, am I?” the little omega said quietly, folding his hands on his lap, the little fingers curling into each other as if trying to hide. “That’s why Papa won’t let me study with Lu--”

“Son, being a good sorcerer isn’t just about sheer strength. Even a weak man can win a fight if he knows how and when to strike, or whether to not strike at all. Cleverness can thwart brute force any day.”

Karl took the child’s hands in his with a soft, nearly sad smile.

“Your father proved that many times over.”

Lucy watched as her mother pulled Damian closer and kissed his hand. The younger omega grinned, giggled, and snuggled into those strong arms. 

Karl glanced at his daughter, his smile fading slightly. Lucy’s eyes were heavy with want. Karl could sense the jealousy dripping from her fixated gaze, and at that moment the distance between them and the little alpha felt like an ocean. He always knew her to be a child who was used to bursting into any bubble she wished. Except for times like these where it seemed that Damian and him had their own secret world to share. A world that Lucy would forever be a foreigner to. Karl couldn’t scold her for that. He felt her pain at the exclusion, it was written all over her quivering face. 

“Lucille, scumpa mea come here.” 

Lucy obeyed and found herself wrapped in his embrace. Karl placed a reassuring kiss on her forehead then lifted her face so their eyes met.

“You and your brother have given me unparalleled happiness,” Karl smiled gently at her. “And immeasurable worry…”

He stroked his thumb over her cheek, marveling at how much she held back. It was partly from his character, he realized. Both of them weren’t very skilled at releasing pain.

“Promise me you’ll look out for one another,” Karl said. “Family is all we really have in the end. Even then I’ve….I’ve seen so many fall apart. I don’t wish for that to happen here. I love both of you more than you’ll ever know. For my sake don’t forget that. Look out for each other.” 

“Yes Mama,” Lucy said quietly as a tear fell. “I promise.”

“Lu?” Damian followed his mother’s example. He reached out to touch his sister’s hand. “You crying?”

“What does it look like egghead?” Lucy said, wiping her face roughly before anyone else saw more tears welling up.

“Well...well I don’t like it!” Damian declared. He grabbed a napkin, nearly shoving it on his sister’s face before his eyes brightened with another idea.  
He threw the napkin aside, went to the stack of papers, and began to carefully fold one into the shape of a monkey.

“You always snickered at this,” Damian said as he quickly finished the little paper monkey. He flicked the paper in the air, casting a simple spell to make it twirl and dance.

Lucy’s lip twitched as the monkey waddled over and flipped into her hand. The sharply folded thing danced on her palm before jumping off to greet the mouse and cat Damian newly formed. Soon there was a party of dancing origami animals prancing about the table. Damian made a crane and blew a soft puff of breath beneath the wings. The paper creation fluttered gently above them. By the time Damian’s charm wore off, Lucy had a decent smile on her face. 

As the animals stilled, dropping lifelessly on the table one by one, Damian yawned.

“Oh Mama,” Lucy dragged the tin of pencils and paper over to her mother, eyes big and pleading. “Draw one of your pictures again? The last one you did got lost after I showed it to Papa.”

Hesitantly, Karl’s fingers picked up a half-sharpened pencil. He couldn't even recall the last time he drew anything. But as soon as the lead hit the paper, his hand flew over the page as if possessed by its own memory.

His children huddled around him, watching his work intently. Like magic out of a wand, images emerged from the tip of the pencil. The blank page started to fill with a familiar scene. Sparse trees in mid-bloom. A vast, open, sunny sky. Stony, narrow steps. And a wide, lonely…

“Courtyard,” Damian said with a sigh. “Again.”

Lucy jabbed her brother lightly. 

“Mama can draw whatever he wants,” the alpha said sternly. “He loves drawing it so let him.”

“It's one of my favorite places.” Karl admitted as he added more details to the image, another tree, doorway, a little shrub in the corner. And the most important part, a figure conjuring a portal in the air. 

“It's where you fell in love, isn't it?” Lucy grinned. 

Karl stopped for a moment to look at his little girl.

“One of many places,”

Both children gasped. Damian giggled, his eyes twinkling like tiny sapphires. Karl's heart ached at the sight. Damian had so much of Stephen in him that it was both a comfort and a pain all at once.

“I fell in love there more than once,” Karl lifted his son’s face to look upon those eyes he so dearly treasured. “I fell in love there many, many times and denied it for just as long.”

“Aww,” Damian hugged his mother. “With father?”

Karl scooped the scrawny omega up, sitting him as best as he could on his lap. 

“Your father was an unexpected joy,” Karl confessed. “When I opened my heart to him I did so with my eyes wide open. It's dangerous to love blindly. And I...I learned that the hard way.”

Kaecilius, cold and cruel, was forever burned into his mind. The wounds that alpha left on his heart ran hard and deep. At times Karl could still feel the pain of their union coasting through him like bad blood in his veins. Kaecilius was a force a young, desperate, naive Karl was unprepared for. The older alpha took him like a storm, ripping him apart, forming him into something he couldn't recognize. And even now he was still trying to restore what was torn. It was a never-ending, soul wrenching task. But for the sake of the two children in his arms, he had no choice but to press on. Even if the fight seemed infinite. 

Thoughts of Stephen served as his light in those dark, terrible times when he felt trapped. Thoughts of his chosen alpha, and of the children he loved more than anything kept him from sinking into easy despair. Stephen was love redefined. Karl learned to love that broken man as one learns to crawl then walk, naturally and with time. Til suddenly he was running without an end in sight.

“I want you both to remember every bit of this,” Karl completed the drawing with his signature. “Keep it stored in your minds as dearly as I keep it in my heart.”

“Is that why you keep drawing it?” Damian asked, a bit confused. “I already know it by heart Mama!”

The boy closed his eyes tight.

“I can see it even with my eyes closed!” 

“Can you now?” 

“Yup! Every line and smudge,” Damian said proudly as he opened his blue eyes again. “As clear as day. Oh..Mama are you okay?”

Karl nodded as his children looked at him worriedly. He cupped his bondmark, rubbing it as if to ward off some pain.

“Yes love, just...thinking of your father that's all.” Karl smiled and brushed his son's wavy hair out of those brilliant eyes. Stephen’s eyes.

“You miss him?”

“Very much,” Karl's chest felt tight. His hand hovered over the gentle swell of his belly.

“He’s away for too long,” Lucy said, her voice baring all her disappointment. “I barely get to see him anymore.”

“Well yes my darling, I know.” Karl thumbed her cheek to comfort her, “For the sake of survival, we must all make sacrifices...Lucy, Damian, will you two promise me something?”

Both children looked at each other, their eyes meeting in a quiet, unspoken agreement. They nodded at him and leaned ever closer.

“My sweet Damian,” Karl began as he drew the child against his heart. “You are the eldest. Promise me you’ll protect your sister.”

“I promise Mama.” Damian’s eyes turned to Lucy as he gave her a small, sincere smile. 

“As for you my fiery little sorceress,” Karl took Lucy and hugged her just as tight, “You are the alpha. Protect your brother, especially when I can't.”

The pair looked up at him, unsure where this was coming from. Damian took the drawing of the courtyard, folded it, and tucked it into his pocket.

“We have so many enemies,” Karl whispered as he kissed the tops of their heads. “And in the end you will only have each other to trust-”

“No one’s gonna hurt Damy unless they hurt me first Mama,” Lucy said quietly, her eyes soft under her mother’s pleading gaze. “I promise.”

“Really Lu?” Damian asked.

Lucy smiled and wrapped her arms as best as she could around her mother and brother.

“Guaranteed, as sugar is sweet!”

Damian laughed and returned his sister’s embrace. Above them their mother prayed silently, holding them with immense love and fear pounding through his heart.

Then the door creaked open, and in an instant their peace was broken.

“Encouraging the children to break the rules again?” 

Lucy was the first to move. Her eyes lit up as she jumped from her mother’s grip and ran full force into her father's waiting arms.

“Papa!” Lucy buried her face in his chest, breathing deeply to remind herself of his scent. “You came home.”

“To an unexpected surprise,” the tall alpha’s eyes swept over the scene before him with amusement.  
Karl stood up, holding Damian by the hand. The shy omega seemed to shrink, hiding behind his mother’s long robes.

“You know he needs bed rest for the baby’s sake, don’t you my darling?”

“We just missed him so much Papa!” Lucy said, wrapping her arms around her father's neck, her eyes wide with childish pleas. “We just wanted a little time with him that's all-”

“And we wanted to make sure he was okay,” Damian spoke in a timid, tired whisper. “Him and the baby--”

“And why wouldn’t they be?” 

The small omega cowered at the stern, unflinching reply. The cold words were devoid of any affection. The hard, loveless stare bearing down on the poor child made him cower behind his mother for shelter.

“Not now.” 

Karl held his son’s hand tight, never breaking eye contact with his bondmate. Karl’s voice was measured and flat as he tried to keep himself from breaking beneath the alpha’s gaze. 

“Please, Kaecilius…”

The alpha regarded his omega with steely, cruel eyes. 

“Who am I to deny such a pleasant request?” Kaecilius finally answered after a tense silence. He turned to the girl still clinging to him, a soft smile spreading on his face. 

“Lucille, go and study your lessons my darling.” He kissed her forehead and set her down. “It’s my turn with your mother. I’ve missed him so dearly. And it appears there's much for us to discuss.”

As soon as the small alpha’s feet hit the ground she took off, not to study her lessons as directed, but to stand by her mother and brother.

“Mama?” Lucy hugged him, looking into his eyes as if to seek his permission.

“Do as your father says,” Karl cupped her face, his thumbs brushing over the dimples she inherited from him. “And take your brother with you. Remember what I said.”

“Yes Mama,” Lucy nodded and took Damian’s trembling hand into her own. “Damy, c’mon,” 

“B-but Mama-”

“I’ll be alright darling. Go now. Please,” Mordo urged. He turned away, unable to bear the silent plea radiating off his distressed son.

“Te iubesc,” Lucy whispered to her mother as she dragged a tearful Damian away. 

The two children made their way to the door. The omega boy kept looking back, his eyes bright blue, tears swelling quickly. He gasped and nearly jumped when the door opened to a group of uniformed sorcerers.

“Disobedience has no place here,” the muscular one said with a cruel smile. He took the children away, shutting the door like a lid on a coffin.

Karl stepped closer, trying to hear anything that would indicate his kids were alright. All he heard were footsteps walking quickly away and Damian crying for him. 

“You look worried. Is it for your little bastard? Or is it for yourself?” Kaecilius broke the dreadful silence. “Dragostea mea-”

“Do not call me that,” Karl said. He turned to Kaecilius, fully expecting a palm to strike him across the face at any moment. He cupped his small belly, already fearing the torment to come.

“I shall call you whatever I wish,” Kaecilius came up behind him, wrapping his arms around the omega. He kissed the side of Mordo’s face, smirking as the omega flinched.

“I arrive home expecting a fine welcome from you,” Kaecilius’ hands wandered down to Karl’s belly, “And yet I find you entertaining my daughter with that leech.” 

“You’re hurting me,” Karl said sharply. He brushed Kaecilius’ hands away. 

“Hurt?” The alpha’s mouth hovered over the ugly bondmark he inflicted on Karl’s neck. “You’ll be begging for something as divine as hurt when I’m done here.”

Kaecilius stared down at him with hunger and cruelty in his eyes. 

“You should be thanking me in every conceivable way for allowing that bastard of yours to live,” Kaecillus said, his voice heavy and dark. “You should be on your knees every chance you get, endlessly proving your gratitude to your Sorcerer Supreme.”

“You stole that title,” Karl dared to speak. “You dishonored it, desecrated everything it stands for. The Vishanti will not allow this to go unpunished-”

The alpha’s fingers clenched the edge of Karl’s jaw, gripping it hard and forcing the omega to look him in the eyes. 

“You’ve been saying that since the day I reclaimed you,” Kaecilius smiled. “And I’ve fucked you how many times since? Destroyed how many other sorcerers and rebels since? All without a word of protest from the Vishanti…”

Kaecilius’ grip eased. His hands ventured down, lightly tracing the omega’s neck and shoulder. 

“I do not fear silent gods.”

Karl closed his eyes as his mate’s fingers dragged against his robes, pulling at the edges in a quiet threat.

“Your life could be so much easier if you would only accept your fate,” Kaecilius said. “And embrace me as your Supreme--”

“In all my life I’ve only known one Supreme,” Karl answered. “And you killed her! I will acknowledge no other! ”

The bitterness in his voice did nothing to save him. The alpha’s fingers dug into his shoulders, forcing him down on the bed. Karl’s fists were firmly planted on his sides, every motion defiant and unwelcomed. Kaecilius crawled over him, pulling the robes from his shoulders, exposing a collection of scars only two have ever fully seen.

“It’s only because of this child that I haven’t struck you down for disobeying me,” Kaecilius said as his hand traveled down to the belly. The caress was possessive, threatening, with barely a trace of genuine affection for the omega.

“Carrying a child didn’t stop you from hurting me before,” Karl said. His eyes were wet with tears he refused to shed.

“If you didn't try to flee that stillborn might have survived.”

“If you didn't strike me down she would have!”

A hand was on Karl’s throat before he finished his last word.

“You care nothing for my children,” Kaecilius loomed over him like a beast about to devour his prey. “You only care for that dead alpha and that pathetic runt he left you with.”

Karl tried to pull the cruel fingers away from his throat. Kaecilius only tightened his grip. Karl writhed in soundless pain as a spell rendered him too weak to defend himself. 

“I’ve taken everything from you,” Kaecilius warned. “That alpha. Your strength. Your magic. Your dignity. Do you wish to lose your children too?” 

Karl shook his head, eyes shamelessly bursting with tears at the thought. 

“Your bastard’s existence depends on your compliance my love,” Kaecilius leaned over, his mouth hovering over Karl’s. He released his grip on the omega’s throat, causing the man beneath him to gasp in relief and pain. Then a palm came down, striking the tearful face.

“If I find that you and that runt are turning my own daughter against me you’ll have another body to weep over,” Kaecilius smiled and kissed Karl’s lips with mock tenderness, “Understand?”

Karl looked at the alpha leaning above him. His heart twisted with hatred. Kaecilius captured his mouth again, kissing him with a passion that dripped of selfish need. The kisses were rough and ruthless, a cruel distortion of whatever love they might have once shared. 

Karl was silent as his alpha’s kisses traveled throughout his body, bruising and marking the skin that healed in his absence. 

“Why?” 

The question was simple yet heavy, spoken with a broken voice.

“I enjoy making you suffer,” Kaecilius answered. “I need no other reason.”

The alpha left no chance for anymore questions as he tore away the final layer of fabric shielding the omega from his gaze.

Karl turned away as he heard the sound of his mate’s robes being tossed to the floor. Kaecilius settled between the dark thighs. His body felt oddly cold against the warmth of the omega’s skin, sending a hard shiver between them.

“You will learn to love me again,” Kaecilius whispered. His mouth was hot, hands exploring and claiming the body bared before him, “As one learns to tie a noose around their neck.”

Karl closed his eyes as the assault commenced. It was heartless and brutal, passing in agonizing silence that was only broken by the cries he couldn't restrain.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Deeper in the castle, well enough away from his mother’s earshot, Damian found himself being pulled apart.

He was dragged across the hall by a beta, toned and muscular, with a dark sneer cutting through his rugged features. Damian didn't have the strength to kick and scream his way to freedom. But Lucy...tough, infuriated little Lucy, had plenty of fight within her to spare. 

“Let go,” she spoke with more conviction than most people four times her age. “Let go of him Lucian! Before I forget to be nice.”

The little girl had both her hands full of Damian’s robes as she yanked him away from Lucian’s grip.

“Do not touch my brother!” She growled, teeth nearly bearing out as she pulled Damian behind her. She stepped between him and the towering beta before them.

“Your brother broke the rules,” Lucian said. “As did you-”

“So you’re gonna lock us up?” Lucy snapped. “Like Mama?” 

“Lu--” Damian touched his sister’s shoulder, trying his best to calm her. “Lu, please let’s just go! I--I just wanna go to my room-”

“You’re not going anywhere by yourself,” Lucy turned her anger briefly towards him. “You’re not going out of my sight Damy! You’re coming with me-”

“That won't be happening,” Lucian reached out to grab Damian only to be met with Lucy’s magic hitting him straight across the face.

“My mother owns this castle. His family has lived here for ages. You don't get to decide where my brother and I go!” Lucy took hold of Damian’s sleeve, leading him away. 

“You little brat!” Lucian shook of the daze from the spell, his dark eyes ablaze.

“Lucy stop!” Damian pleaded before his sister could raise her hand, “You’re gonna get us in more trouble-”

“I don't care!” she pushed Damian aside, then turned to Lucian with more rage than fear in her eyes. “You---you better remember your fucking place. My father is the Sorcerer Supreme. My mother is his bonded omega. These lands, this castle? All his. While you---”

Lucy studied him, eyes surveying him from head to toe before rolling back.Her mouth sneered, nose turned up with disgust. Lucian reeked of her father’s scent. Lucy couldn't recall a time when he didn't. And she hated him for it.

“What do the servants call you behind your back again? Oh, that’s right! The desperate side fuck--” she graced him with a sweet, vicious smile. “That will never, ever take my mother’s place.”

She took hold of her brother’s wrist and lead him away, smirking at the stunned beta as she strutted by.

“Papa should have named me after someone with a spine,” Lucy spat out before finally leaving the beta to wallow in his humiliation. 

She raced quickly through the halls, her hand firmly grasping her brother's wrist. There was fiery, unhinged wildness in her steps, as if she could run over anything that dared get in her way.

“Lu! Why’d you do that? When Papa finds out-”

“I’ll just tell him Lucian threatened me,” Lucy said. “Let’s see how far that beta can argue against that.” 

“Lu---”

“Quit your whining,” Lucy snapped. “I got you.”

She let go of his wrist and held his hand instead. Somehow, that small change made all the difference. He kept up with her, running faster than either of them thought he could. 

Lucy snarled at the servants, sorcerers, and whatever other unfortunate souls stood in her path. She opened the door to her quarters with a violent tug of magic, threw Damian in, and sealed them inside with a resounding slam. 

Her magic spewed from her palms, golden hot and brilliant in the dark. She lashed at the candles to ignite them only to have the sticks immediately half-melt from the heat of her anger. 

“Easy Lu,” Damian said. “You’re gonna burn the room down!”

Cautiously the omega went to each candle and did his best to gently conjure flames. His patience paid off, and soon the room was filled with a soft, yellow, hazy glow. 

“What's that?” Lucy’s eyes narrowed as another flicker, or rather a flash, sparked beyond the window. Damian was at the window first, his sensitive nose already overwhelmed with the scent of burning earth.

“Lucy!” Damian cried, he turned to her with terrified, stormy eyes. “Lu--”

The alpha ran and stuck her head out the window to see the commotion. Her heart and mouth dropped. The precious vines that provided them a way to see their beloved mother were gone. Whatever remnants there were burned in a miserable heap as her father’s lieutenants looked on.

“They took the vines!” Damian’s body was shaking. “How are we gonna see Mama again? Lucy-”

For once the alpha had no reply. She simply watched in defeat as their only way of seeing their mother was worn down and turned to ash. Together, the two children watched and cried from their lonely window, their hearts aching with every flare of the wicked fire.

Damian sank to the floor. He pulled his knees against his chest and wept into his hands. Lucy wanted to tell him to shut up. And she would have, if she wasn't doing the same thing right beside him.

“We...we have to get him out Lucy,” Damian sobbed. “I...I don't think he’s safe with Papa…”

“Papa is his alpha,” Lucy said as she wiped her tears quietly. “Papa--”

“Scares him,” Damian said. “He scares me too…”

Lucy avoided his eyes, those brilliant ever changing eyes that couldn't keep a secret. They were tired, terrified, and pleading for help. And deep within her armored heart, Lucy shared the same dreadful fears.

“Where are we gonna run to?” Lucy asked. “We’ll never get far enough. Mama tried--”

Damian slipped his fingers into the pocket of his robe, pulling out a tiny paper crane. He unfolded it, opening the creases with his shaky hands to reveal his mother’s drawing.

“We could go here,” Damian said. He gave the paper to Lucy. “Mama always smiles when he talks about it…”

“And how are we gonna get there Damy?” Lucy asked. “You have a plan?”

For once the omega grinned, his chest puffing with pride at being a few steps ahead of her. He nodded.

“So what are we gonna do?” 

Together they looked at the drawing, memorizing every detail as their mother pleaded them to. Damian touched the center of the page, his hand lingering on the figure conjuring a portal in the air. He smiled, his eyes bright with newfound determination.

“We’re gonna steal a sling ring.”

~The End~

**Author's Note:**

> Stephen isn't dead! D: Thought I would just make that clear. He ain’t dead. Just tending to some very big boo boos and plotting his comeback. Possible follow up but I can’t really commit to anything super soon. Feedback is much appreciated, especially since this is my first a/b/o fic that's been posted :)


End file.
